Atta Girl
by XxNovellaxX
Summary: Well I guess my take on what I want to happen after "Everything turns out eventually". What if Booth show's Brennan the PET scans? Just a thought. R&R, Or else how else am I going to know if anyone likes it? Chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1

_**I think this is my third Bones Fanfic. Set after Harbingers in the Fountain. What I feel is going through Brennan's head when Booth says he loves her, even "In a professional, 'Atta girl' kind of way."**_

_**Chapter One**_

Brennan stands on the side walk looking at Booth, "What did you want to tell me?"

Booth looks at her, pausing for a minute, not knowing if he should tell her, he soon decides, "That I love you." His face grows serious.

Panic rises in Brennan, and all she can do is stand there, frozen and terrified. "In a professional, 'atta girl' kind of way." Booth says, uncomfortably, pretty much taking back how he feels, without notice.

Brennan raises an eyebrow, and replies back doubtful, " 'Atta girl' kind of way?" She recovers from the shock, and punches Booth playfully. "Right back at'cha Booth. I love you too. 'Atta Boy!" She laughs nervously, and then jerks her head when she hears Caroline talking to them. Slightly relieved, and yet disappointed for the distraction.

"What all works out eventually?" Brennan follows Booth into the next room after Ms. Harmonia leaves them. And surprisingly, it doesn't take her to long to connect what Booth had told her long ago, _Everything happens eventually, Bones._

_"_It's Nothing, Bones." Booth smiles in that childish way, that lets her know he's may not know other's human emotions, but she sure knows his.

"Your lying to me, Booth." She sounds hurt, and irritated. She'd normally let it slip, but everything has been out of focus since his surgery; She's looking for a bit more normalcy, to ease her mind.

By now she's followed him into a deserted hallway. He turns abruptly, and backs her up into a far wall. The look on his face is so intense, it sends a controlled panic through Brennan. He has on the same face he expressed when he told her he loved her, before making light of it with, "atta Girl". With the way he is looking at her, she thinks he's going to kiss her, Instead, he reaches into his jacket pocket, and pulls out a Manila Folder. She looks at it, Cocking her head to the side, again feeling irrationally disappointed.

"This." He says, slapping the contents onto the wall, left of her head.. resting his other hand on her right, caging her in.

"Is a scan of my head."

"You mean a PET." She corrects him, and then wishes she didn't.

He ignores her and she turns around, her back now against his chest.

"What is this exactly?" She tries not to shiver when she feels his breath on the back of her neck.

"PET. A scan they did of my brain, before my surgery..." He pauses, coming down from his intensity, and breathing in her scent.

"Okay...Why are you showing me this Booth?" She sounds concerned.

Booth points to two areas of his brain. "These two areas, whatever ya call em, are proven to be linked to Romantic love....and..sexual arousal." He says the last part under his breath.

"What does this mean?" She turns her head slightly.

"Well I guess the blue and green areas mean low activity."

"As in you didn't feel Romantic love, or sexual arousal." She asks in her scientific tone.

"Just in a low activity Bones, doesn't mean not at all." He defends himself backing up a little, no longer caging her in, but still leaning close on her right. She backs up against the wall, and looks at the scan.

"And what is this one." She flips to the other sheet, where the blue and green is replaced with pinks and purples.

" The same scan while I was in a coma..." He pauses for a long time, searching her face for a reaction. All he sees her her processing.

_When I read him my book...where we were married..._

Brennan flips from the first sheet to the second and back again, her brow wrinkled in concentration, and then she nods. In her head, she's getting the answers as to why he's not himself, in her heart, she's aching.

"And this last scan....taken three days ago..." He pulls out the last sheet.

"Looks the same, Booth."

"I know." He looks down at the floor.

Brennan stares at all three sheets, and comes to the conclusion she didnt' know she was dreading. Disappointment washes over her, but never actually shows to it's full complexity on the outside, so it goes unnoticed by Booth. Booth hasn't been himself since his surgery. He's forgotten the very things that make him Booth. So in all reality. When Booth said he loved her, and then simplified it. He was telling the truth..in a sense. But like his funky socks being remembered, this so called "Romantic Love" may very well dissappear as all the rest of Booth reappears.

"That's all very interesting Booth." Brennan finally says, in a detached tone.

"Umm..yea..I mean..yea." He's thrown back by her sudden change in demeanor. He defiantly didn't know what to expect, he didn't even really want to show her, but something told him he should, something was nagging him at the back of his mind, that showing her this, will make it easier down the road.

Brennan looks at him unsure.

"Sweetie?" Angela pokes her head in. "There you two are, the rest of us are going out for drinks, a kind of celebratory thing for Booths return."

"Oh great!" Booth sounds a little to over enthusiastic.

Brennan looks away from the tow of them, and then back at Angela, "I don't know Ange, I still have some things I need to catch up on."

"Oh come on Bren, Liv a little."

"Yea Bones, Live a little." Booth grins at her.

Brennan smiles and shrugs her shoulders, following angela out, leaving Booth behind to think by himself before he follows.

_**Okay, don't worry. I know that Sweets and Cam told him not to do that until he was sure he felt those feelings, but I have a point, eventually, so if you like it. I can continue. Reviews are always welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I didn't get many reviews, but I did see that a lot of people added this Story to their "Story Alert" so I guess that is Better than nothing right? Still wish I had more feedback, I am hoping this chapter brings more. and If anyone has suggestions, I am open for new ideas.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Booth wished he hadn't failed to mention the fact that he may very well love her. That his coma dream of the two of them happily in love and married, was an insight to how it could actually be, and that got his real self thinking the possibilities. A realization. He wouldn't doubt even that if it wasn't for Sweets. Booth is torn between the reality that this "romantic Love" he's feeling, may dissipate; or the psychic look into what can actually happen. He can't help but believe in Avalon.

Hence being torn. Booth can't distinguish is own thoughts pre - surgery, to his thoughts now. Because all he can think of now is Bones, and what she could possibly be thinking right now, He hopes he hasn't upset her, but he knows he has. He punched a hole in his wall when he got home. Cam told him that he had to be sure, or else Brennan would die of loneliness before she ever trusts anyone again.

Booth sits on his couch nursing a beer. The T.V is off, and he has no idea how long he's been sat here. Longer then he'd like to admit. He wants to shake this. Part if him wants to shake off everything that has happened, and wake up the next morning in Normalcy.

~Bones~

Temperance Brennan leans over an examining table in Limbo. She went out with everyone for an hour, just to make Angela happy, and then made up an excuse about being away and having all this paper work to catch up on. When in all reality, is partly true, but it's not all that important.

None the less, here she is. A perfect mirror image of her first day back from Guatemala, before she and Booth became partners. She leans over this table, a partially reconstructed skull in one hand, eyes roaming the surface of scattered skull fragments. Her face in perfect concentration, because she's turned her Compartmentalization, to "on". And then it happens. A thought referring to the skull, reminds her of a case she had with Booth, which leads her to thinking of Booth, then dominoing her thoughts to what happened only a few hours ago. Amazing what a tiny thought can lead too.

She places the skull carefully on a tiny platform, and sits back in a chair. A confused and irritated expression graces her tired features. She's irritated that she's let herself become even a little irrational. Remembering how disappointed she felt when Booth didn't actually have romantic feelings about her. Since when has she ever felt disappointed by that fact? And the confusion is because she knows he's lying to her. Booth wouldn't lie unless there was a legitimate reason.

She just can't understand the reason. She her self is panicked over his personality. He's not quite the same. That was clear when she showed up at the fountain to search for hidden remains; without his flashy tie and socks, and his "cocky" belt buckle. He'd never forget. Can't forget the clown. He's supposed to hate clowns. And the thing that upsets her the most, is that, she may actually feel this irrational emotion called "love" for him, and not in just a biological way, but in her..heart.

Brennan is snapped back by her growling stomach. She's hardly eaten anything. She usually is pulled away from her work by Booth, who insists she eat. But the last time it even looked like he was going to take charge, and drag her out, was when she was in the pit, digging up the remains, and that disk. That seems so long ago now.

She looks at the time on her cell phone, which surprisingly hasn't wrong all this time. It's around 2 AM. She's been down here a good four hours without notice. And she feels more alone than she's felt in a long time. She feels almost abandoned by Booth. She misses him, even though She knows she can go over there right now, or see him later for work.

She doesn't want to admit to herself, that she's given up herself to him completely. And in doing so, left herself wide open for hurt and disappointment. She's found that she has felt that a lot these past few days since she's been back, and Booth's recovery. Way to many emotions for her liking, and it scares her that she can't take control anymore.

_**Alright, chapter two complete. I ran on thoughts this chapter, instead of actions. No dialogue because I think a good story needs the unsaid. So Please. Those of you who have set my story to alert, review! Please. I need confidence to go on.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I was so excited to see more reviews this time around! Thank you! I have a special thanks to VENZwife for an idea I came up with do to a review. I am making it the last line of the chapter. Anyways, on with some much needed awkwardness. **_

_**Chapter Three**_

"Bones..." Booth pokes his head into Brennan's office the following week. He knocks lightly on her door frame, and continues on in.

Brennan appears to be ignoring him. He sees her fingers typing furiously at her keyboard, and that look she gets on her face only when she is onto something in her book. He grins to himself at her contentment, and watches her for a moment. After a good five minutes, she's still at it, without even a slight pause.

"You know Bones, I'd leave, and ya know, let you finish, but we sort of have a case that begs for our attention." He finally says when he notices her pause.

"You mean, that as the act of attributing human characteristics to abstract ideas." Brennan replies in her "writing" voice, while she saves her document.

"Ah..ya..sure, Bones." Booth rubs the back of his neck, and looks at her sheepishly.

"I am a best selling Author, Booth. I have that knowledge when it comes to such matters." She swirls around in her chair and stares at him.

"I know Bones..I wasn't..You know what forget it. here's the file." He walks over and gives her a folder, trying to keep a far enough distance from her.

She smiles at him. The smile she uses when she thinks his actions are irrational or oddly uncalled for. "Let's go then." She stands up and takes her coat from the hanger without even bothering to look.

"What your not going to read the file?"

"No, I'm sure you'll brief me on the up and down of it."

"You mean the up and up. Bones."

She looks over her shoulder at him and laughs a little. Excepting that little taste of normal. She follows him out to the SUV, and climbs in. He gets into the drivers side and buckles up without speaking. It's then she notices his tie.

"Wow Booth!" She's kind of excited.

"What?" He looks over at her confused, as he pulls out onto the main road.

She points to his shirt. "Your flashy ties are back." She smiles broadly. Cheering on the inside for another Booth come back.

"What? Oh yea.." He says, as if it's no big deal.

She keeps smiling, and then looks out the window. Thinking sometime he'll remember to brief her on the case. She waits, and waits, and then looks over at him concerned. She sees his face furrowed in concentration, and he's obviously not concentrating on the unsaid case.

"Booth?"

"Huh? yea, Bones?"

"The case." She reminds him.

"Oh...Sorry, Bones..There are some remains found in an abandoned Home on the south side...so far no leads."

Brennan nods her head at how vague he is, but knows that she'll get all the necessary information at the crime scene. So again the SUV grows silent, and not in the comfortable way Brennan has gotten used to over the years. Obviously things are even more unsettled and awkward since she was told he loves her, and then shown the PET scans telling her that his confession may indeed be false.

~Bones~

"Lets get this all shipped back to the Jeffersonian." Booth orders, before turning to Brennan.

Brennan stands up, and removes her gloves, her eyes still squinting at the remains as she thinks about the possibilities of the crime. Once her gloves are off, she continues to look, when she's actually waiting for the usual response from Booth after things like this. But it never comes.

"So...hungry?" Brennan asks instead.

"Yea I could go for some pie." Booth grins charmingly, and follows Brennan out of the smelly room and out into some fresh air.

Booth, at the moment, is glad she hasn't brought up any of the events from the last few days, or weeks for that matter. He feels bad enough as it is, telling her something as huge a "I love you," and then pretty much saying he's a lier with the scans. He's not even entirely sure she cares. She's not showing any signs of distress over it. But then again, this is Bones. She probably compartmentalized the entire thing, and has moved on. Maybe he should take her lead and follow suit. But he's to much of a heart guy.

"Booth?"

Booth shakes his head, like he's coming back from an alternate reality, and Gives Brennan his full attention. He can't help but notice how beautiful she looks, now that her hair is down, and blowing freely in the breeze. Not that she's not always beautiful to him.

"To the Diner, yes." He says, trying to make it seem like he wasn't at all out of it and not paying the least bit attention. He sure feels guilty.

At the diner. Brennan and Booth sit at their usual Table. Booth orders his Pie and coffee, and Brennan gets a salad and some fries. Brennan is pretty sick of the silence by now. All hopes of that normalcy she craves so much, pretty much flew out the window this morning.

"Hey guys." the young Dr. Sweets walks up to them. "Mind if I sit?"

Booth rolls his eyes in dismay, knowing what will come of this with Sweets around.

"Of course." Brennan answers, and Sweets takes a seat next to her.

"Hows the second case coming?" He asks, cocking his head to the side, and looking at the partners in turn.

"Well we just got it this morning." Booth points out.

"Right." Sweets replies, feeling foolish.

"I have a question." Brennan asks, French fry poised in one hand as she looks to Sweets.

Booth panics.

"Shoot, Dr. Brennan."

She looks at him curiously first, and then continues on with the question, "Booth showed me his PET Scans the other day and I-"

"Wait you showed her?" Sweets stares across the table at Booth surprised, and a bit annoyed.

"Hey! I wasn't finished, Sweets, that was very rude." Brennan leans back in her chair and looks put off.

"Sorry Dr. Brennan, go on." He responds, still looking at Booth, who avoids eye contact.

"What is going to happen? I mean, will this ware off like everything else?"

"Well of course, Like all his other side affects, this to, will eventually fade away."

"Whoa there Sweets. Booth stands up the chair shrieking in protest as he shoves it back forcefully.

Brennan looks up at him alarmed.

"Love is not a side effect." He practically yells, and storms out of the diner.

_**Thank you so much VENZwife for that idea!! I hope you all liked this chapter. I loved writing it. I've been thinking about it all day. and again, reviews are loved!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, I think I may actually get somewhere this chapter. I just wanted the other chapters to get you all into it, slowly. Anyway, Fourth installment, enjoy! P.S. I Listened to "Never say Never" by The Fray as I wrote this.**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Temperance Brennan leaned forward, eyes glued to the scans Booth had showed her more than a week ago. His words, poking through her mind like a pin, deflating her heart. _"Love is not a side effect._ A sigh escapes her lips, and she falls back against the cushions of her couch. It's been another week since she's seen him in the Diner. Since sweets pissed him off. Its Understandable that she wouldn't see him if he was busy, the two of them have a lot of paper work to catch up on.

But Brennan can't help but notice, that he is deliberately staying away; which angers her. They are supposed to be best friends, on top of being partners. They are always there for each other. She is angry at him for telling her something as huge as this, and then running in the opposite direction. That's what she does, not him.

Not only is she mad at him, she's mad at herself. She's angry at herself for letting her emotions get in the way. These emotions, she's felt faintly before. Sweets would pull some psychological Bull on her, and say that these feelings are real, and shouldn't be ignored. But what does that say about Booth?

Booth has feelings for her. She's always suspected it. Just because his scans show that he didn't feel them as strongly before his surgery, doesn't mean he never felt them at all. Maybe..just maybe, that book she was reading to him, while he was in a coma, was an eye opener.

She certainly knows that, deep down, it's obvious she feels the same way. Why else would she write a story about the two of them? The two of them in a simpler life, where they were in love, married, and expecting a child. Anyone can read between the lines. It's all implied.

But like everything else, it goes ignored. It's pushed aside because of the fear. The fear of loosing herself to someone else completely, and being abandoned, and left all alone. She's never trusted anyone like she's trusted Booth.

_Everything happens eventually, Bones_

She remembers him pulling her close to him, after a man she started to trust, and really like, sailed away from her. But Booth was there. Booth is always there. Booth and is alpha male tendencies.

Brennan makes a snap decision then. She puts the scans back into a folder, and grabs her coat from the hook. She leaves her office, even though it's almost midnight, she knows He'll be awake. She drives over to his apartment, and stands outside his door for a good amount of time, trying not to talk herself out of it, and knocks.

No Answer

"Booth?" She knocks again, and finds his door is unlocked.

She turns the knob, and pushes the door open slowly, is creeks and then hits the wall with a thud. Brennan can hear the TV on in the living room, but doesn't see him anywhere.

"Booth?" She calls again, walking in further, and feeling a little panicked.

She notices his apartment is a mess. Clothes everywhere, and dishes all over the counter and sink. She makes a face and walks right up to the couch. There are folders, and papers all over the coffee table, and an empty bottle of beer on the floor. She looks down, and there is Booth. Fast asleep on his couch. His mouth hangs open slightly, and he appears to be drooling a little. Brennan smiles crookedly at how peaceful he looks.

Walking around the couch, she starts to organize his paperwork, placing everything in their correct folder. Every now and then she looks down at Booth, her fingers itching to touch his face. But she looks away and cleans up the rest of the living room, and then washes his dishes. Placing the last dish in a cabinet, she is surprised he hasn't woken up. But then again he's probably exhausted.

Turning off the TV, Brennan lets out a tiny yawn, and makes her way back to Booth. She bends down in front of him, kneeling on her knees. She stares into his face. A stubble is starting to grow again, and she sort of likes this unkempt look. He smells good too, Just like Booth. Just like she's always remembered inhaling when he'd give her a "guy hug".

Before she knows what she's doing, she reaches out a hand, and softly brushes back the hair from his forehead. The contact makes her shiver, but she smiles. Her head turns to the right, looking into his face directly. She smooths her thumb across his cheek. A small smile breaks his lips, as he sleeps, and he lets out a comfortable sigh. A slight panic rises in Brennan, the fear that he might wake up and find her there, but that soon dissipates, as he sighs again, staying peacefully asleep.

Brennan looks around his apartment, and back to him, where she notices his shoes are still on. She gets up and goes to pull his shoes off. There, staring her in the face, is his "cocky" belt buckle. A huge grin spreads across her face. Booth is back. She removes his shoes, also seeing his funky socks, and places the shoes next to the couch.

Of course, the thought that Booth might actually be back for real, makes her doubt herself. What if those scans are right, and now that Booth his back..well..those feelings might be false, and may be gone...

Booth yawns in his sleep and turns onto his back. Brennan lets those thoughts slip out of her mind for now, and watches him for another minute. She sits with her back against the couch, right by his head, and grabs a folder from the coffee table. This paper work, which he must have been looking over and filling out for a couple of hours, will need to be signed by her. She grabs a pen from her inside pocket, realizing that his scans are also there. She places the scans next to the other folders, and begins to read through, and sign the paperwork. After a half hour or so, she feels herself growing really tired.

Her head falls back against Booth's couch, by now he's turned in his sleep again, and his now facing her. She closes her eyes, and falls asleep, with Booths hot breath on the back of her neck.

_**Brennan made a move, and he wasn't awake to experience it. But you and I know what she did, and confessed silently to herself. Please, please let me know how this chapter was for you. I also listened to "fearless" by Cyndi Lauper towards the end.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I would have updated pretty much after I posted chapter four, but I am working on a Book, I want to publish. Now it's like...1 AM, and I have an idea. So here is chapter five.**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_Temperance Brennan woke up in a hospital waiting room. It was empty, and void of sound. She felt an unease in the air, and She got up, confused and looked all round her. She made her way down the hall, realizing she was on the same floor Booth was kept during is coma. a panic rose in her, but she followed the hall, noticing his door getting farther and farther away as she went. She started to run, as fast as she could, becoming seemingly slower as she did so, but still couldn't reach him. When she finally did, she looked in to see a white room, Very bright, as if it had many windows, which it did not. It was bare of anything except for a bed, which had no pillows, and was sheet less. _

_On the bed, was a skeleton. Brennan slowly walked up to the remains, peering into the empty eye sockets, At first, the skeleton a peered to be just that, bare, white bone. but as she stared, brown eyes flashed in the emptiness, and then were gone. She jumped back in alarm, and then roaming her gaze down the length of it, saw a tag on a toe that caught her attention. Brennan reached out to remove it. As if in slow motion, she lifted it to eye level. There on the Tag, it read: **Seeley Joseph Booth.**_

~Bones~

Brennan woke up with a sob. Her body racked with them until her eyes spilled over with tears. She lent forward, finding she had fallen asleep against Booth's couch, and covered her face with her hands. It was still slightly dark in his silent apartment. And she cried, with her knees up into her chest, and her arms wrapped around herself. She stayed like that for a long while. Having a hard time convincing herself that it was just a dream, and that it was completely irrational to act this way over a dream that wasn't real.

"Bones?" Booth's hand snakes out and rests on her shoulder.

Brennan clears her throat and tries to compose herself, wiping her tears away furiously with the back of her hand. She sniffles, and takes a long deep breath before standing up, her back still to him. She starts to walk away, but he grabs her wrist, pulling her back down to face him.

"Bones...What's the matter?" His deep reassuring brown eyes bore into her blue, green ones. Reminding her of the same brown ones in her dream.

Her voice catches in her throat..."It's nothing." She replies, almost snappish, reverting her eyes form his.

Booth leans up on one arm, and curls a finger under her chin. He pulls her face towards him, almost to close, "Don't lie to me, Bones." He says in a quiet, yet husky tone.

The contact sends a pleasant chill down her spine. The softness of his gaze, and the feeling of his skin touching hers, makes her see that he's okay, and she breaks down again.

"Shh," Booth sits up fully, and pulls her head into his stomach, smoothing a hand over her hair, ending on her back where he massages small circles.

When she hiccups her last sob, he helps her up onto the couch next to him, where she can't seem to let go. She wraps her arms around his neck, and although she's stopped crying, finds refuge in that familiar place in his neck. She closes her eyes, and squeezes him as close as possible.

"You going to tell me what happened?" he whispers into her hair, breathing in her scent as he inhales a breath.

She nods her head against his.

"Alright." He loosens his grip on her, and waits patently for her to release him. If he had it his way, he'd hold her like this, comforting her, for a lot longer.

Brennan lets him go, and pulls way to face him. She looks down at their legs, "I had a dream...that's all." She says more strongly, and in a way that says she's dismissing it, that it's no big deal.

"Hey, Don't do that. It obviously is a big deal, don't act like it's not Bones." He brings her face back up, peering into her blue green, tear stained orbs, and aches for her. Aches because she is distressed, and he wants to help her.

"Dreams are..they are just a series of mental images and emotions occurring during sleep, they aren't real..I don't know why I acted as such." She stares right back at him, that fact that she feels foolish, flashes behind her eyes.

"Emotions, Bones, you said it yourself. You reacted on emotions, and whatever the dream was, it upset you, enough to make you cry..you hardly ever cry, Bones... What did you dream about?"

"You." She says, a snap decision to just say so, but in a matter of fact kind of way.

Hurt shows on his face for just a moment, but long enough to not go unnoticed by her. Booth would like to think that any dream she had of him, would cause happiness, not remorse, sadness. "Oh?"

"I had a dream...that I woke up in the hospital waiting room..."

"Go on." They are facing each other, one leg tucked into him as he leans in towards her. Brennan cross legged.

She sighs but continues, "I noticed that it was the same hospital you where in, during..your coma...and I tried to get to your room. But the farther I walked...the farther your room became.." As she says it, she feels herself becoming worked up again, and it shows in her voice.

Booth nods his head, and waits for her to continue. by now he's unconsciously placed a hand on her arm, and rubs it to sooth her.

"I started running, but your room wasn't getting any closer...and..and when I finally got to your room...it was empty, it was a white empty room with just a bed in the center." She stops talking, and her head falls in dismay against her chest.

Booth sees a tear fall from her eye, and land on the back of her hand, that rests in her lap. He lifts his other free hand, while the other rubs her arm, and wipes the tear away from her cheek with his thumb. She looks up at him. Her eyes reveal the most emotion he has ever witnessed, and it almost breaks his heart.

"On the bed." She continues, obviously trying to sound stronger, and failing, "Was a set of remains...I looked into the eye sockets, and saw brown eyes stare back at me, and then they were gone...and there was a tag on the toe..like you'd see on a dead body...and..and I picked it up, and it said..._Seeley Joseph Booth_" A whole new river of tears flowed over the plains of her cheeks as she whispered his full name.

Booth's own eyes watered at the site of her unstoppable grief, and all he could do was embrace her with all his heart, and sooth her with his touch. He clasped her head to his chest with one hand, and smoothed her back with the other. He laid his cheek on the top of her head, rocking her back and forth.

"Shh..I'm right here," He kisses her head, and whispers soothing words in her ears. She cries silently into him, and he just lets her, knowing that this is the emotional release she's needed for a long time. All he can do, is hold her close, and kiss her hair.

_**So...There it is. I like it, I actually think it's a breakthrough, I don't know about you guys; but at 2:30 AM as I finish this note, I feel proud of myself. My only question to you fans, well two questions, did you like it? and Do you think I have kept them pretty much in character throughout the story?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is Chapter six. Enjoy! P. S. I listened to Save you, by Matthew Perryman Jones. As I wrote this.  
**_

_**Chapter Six**_

In Booth's silent apartment. Temperance Brennan holds onto Seeley Booth for dear life. Clutching onto him so tightly, as if keeping him there forever with her. The Dream felt so real, she thought she was going to wake up, and find that he had died, and that she'd be alone again. The thought of loosing someone else she's grown attached to, loves even, would tear her heart in two. If the heart was capable of being torn by love.

"You okay now Bones?" Booth asks, his mouth moving against her auburn hair.

Brennan remains silent, breathing in and out deeply, making sure she has ahold of herself before she replies. She ends up nodding her head, and backing away from Booth, she clears her throat.

"Thanks Booth." she replies back strongly, getting up form the couch. Although she brought it on herself, she misses his warm embrace in seconds; wanting to crawl back over to him, and melt into his arms.

Booth cocks his head to the side, curiously. Hoping that for once in her life, she doesn't rebuild her walls so quickly. Booth sighs, rubbing his hands over his face and leaning forward. On the outside, he shows what he is feeling on the inside. unlike her, he isn't afraid to show his emotions. So he groans into his hands, and stands up.

Brennan shoots him a confused look, not expecting such a reaction to come from him. She looks him in the eyes, finally showing him how unsure she is, in her face, where he can see them. She doesn't know what to do now. She usually moves on before things get awkward, but Booth just stopped her from doing so.

Booth looks right at her, then down at the floor, and up at her again. He then starts to move towards her, Brennan backs up slightly, but he catches her with a hand under her chin. He cups her face with his other hand, and makes her look at him.

"This is me, Bones." He answers the questions reeling inside her, smoothing his thumb over the soft skin of her cheeks.

This whole time, she's felt a little more then a reassuring Guy hug, which she was happy for. She needed more then a friend. Her eyes instinctively wander to the coffee table, where she left the scans last night. Booth follows her gave. Remarkably, this entire scene, has gone by in a meir five minutes.

He takes the scans from the table, and lifts them up for her to see, his hand crinkling the sheets with force. "This doesn't mean anything." He says, in a rough tone, like he's trying to prove a point with just that one gesture.

Brennan shakes her head, the hand still clutching her face moving with her. She looks at him questioningly. The Blue green of her eyes, wanting to spill over with a few stray tears. Maybe she's looking for a little more confirmation, she doesn't really know. All she knows is that she is aware of how she feels, and she's not so afraid anymore.

"Your scheduled for another scan, maybe you sho-"

"No Bones," Booth drops the scans to the floor, not caring that they have scatter across his clean living room floor.

The way he is looking at her now, with those reassuring brown eyes, his lips curving up into his miraculous charming smile, All Brennan can think of doing, is grabbing his face right back, and kissing him full on the lips. Something she has thought on many occasions when he's this close to her.

"Booth." She states. her face inches from his, and his hot breath mixing with her own.

"Yea, Bones?"

She smiles, that broad smile she knows only he can put there. Her arms come up, and snake around his neck, "I know you." she says, in a low husky tone.

It sends a shiver through him and he can't take it any longer. He leans in the rest of the way, and presses his lips softly to hers. Brennan smiles into his kiss, and deepens it when she opens her mouth to him. Booth smiles back, and she laughs into his mouth.

_**:) hehe. What do you think? I know it's short, but I am pressed for time. Bones will be on any minute.**_


End file.
